HM Liley Twist: Cuffs Will Keep Us Together
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley and Lilly are in a fight so Oliver decides to hand cuff them togeter. What happens when Oliver loses the key? WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else that I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I owned HM it would be soooooo much better and probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_(Miley Cyrus' See You Again starts playing)_

_Announcer recording: Making her way to the computer she is one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team, from Memphis, TN MANDY!!!_

_(Comes into the room jumping around and singing) The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heartache can rest til then, Oh woa ah wa oh, I can't wait to see you again._

_Ok sorry but I'm a little hyper today because I found out some great news, but Taylor made me promise to let her tell you guys so sorry if you want to complain then yell at her not me. Lol No don't complain to her but I am sorry but I made a promise and I've never broken a promise to her yet and I don't plan on breaking one anytime soon. Oh and Tay tell Brian thanks for the recording of him announcing._

_Anyway I'm Mandy and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team and I am here to present to you the latest edition of Hannah Montana Liley Twist. So without further delay let's get down to business. (clears throat) Sorry_

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*CK OFF OF THIS STORY**_

_As for the rest of you I say welcome and The SheHasMyHeart is proud to present this edition of HM Liley Twist so enjoy_

Hannah Montana Liley Twist:

Cuffs Will Keep Us Together

Miley and Lilly are sitting at Rico's, still handcuffed together, waiting for Oliver to bring the key. Miley is pacing around thinking, not about where Oliver is but about the girl that is handcuffed to her. 'Ok I know I put her into that bet but she could have still picked me, I mean her athletic ability can more than make up for my not-so-athletic ability' Miley thinks to herself as she looks over at the blonde eating an apple then looks away. 'UGH why do I have to be mad at her? I hate when we fight, all I want to do is just hold her in my arms. Oh why did I have to fall for her? She's my best friend and she probably doesn't even feel the same way.' Miley says to herself as she continues to pace but doesn't realize that her arm keeps pulling Lilly's arm away from her mouth preventing her from eating the apple in her hand.

"What is taking Oliver so long?" Miley says as she turns to walk the other direction as she paces pulling Lilly's arm.

"What do you expect it's OLIVER?" Lilly says as she pulls on Miley's arm before she can pull hers.

"Will you stop sitting?" Miley asks still somewhat agitated at the blonde.

"NO!" Lilly spits back.

"FINE!" Miley yells. She hated being mad at Lilly but she still couldn't believe Lilly didn't pick her to play flag football even though she did get Lilly into a situation that her being on Joannie's team turned out to be a good thing.

Miley's phone starts ringing causing her to twist around fast and ended up making Lilly drop her apple she had been trying to eat for the last few minutes.

"Man! You owe me an apple." Lilly says as she stands up wanting to see if it was Oliver calling.

"Would you keep it down? I'm on the PHONE!" Miley snaps back as she opens the phone to answer it. 'Man we need to make up soon, I hate yelling at her' Miley thought to herself as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Oliver where are you?... Oh great jus… just meet us down at the studio" Miley says to Oliver then hangs up her phone.

"Ok Oliver has to go down to the police station to get the key from his mom and I've gotta get ready." Miley says to Lilly then turns to walk off assuming Lilly would follow but the blonde just stands there.

"Not until you buy me another apple." Lilly says glaring at Miley trying to intimidate her.

"Forget about the apple… Help me get ready and you can keep any 3 Hannah outfits you want ok?" Miley says not intimidated by Lilly's glare but is softened up a little. 'Wow she looks so cute when she stares like that.'

"What about shoes?" Lilly says trying to get something more out of Miley.

"One pair." Miley offers as she matches Lilly's glare.

"Two." Lilly says trying not to give into Miley's look that is melting her heart and making her want to forgive her right then and there. 'Oh she looks so cute when she's trying to intimidate me… wait no I'm mad at her I don't need to be thinking like that when I'm mad at her. Besides she doesn't feel the same way.' Lilly thinks to herself as she almost misses what Miley says back to her.

"Nothing Italian." Miley says hoping Lilly would take it.

"Fine." Lilly says giving into Miley and follows her to the Stewart household.

_A few minutes later_

Miley and Lilly are trying to zip up a sweater that is wrapped around them along with a few shirts over the both of them.

"Ok this may be harder than we thought." Lilly says as she realizes that even if they get the zipper up the outfit wouldn't work both of them wearing the same outfit, literally.

"Yea let's go change." Miley say then starts to walk over towards her clothes but trips causing both the girls to fall.

_A few more minutes later_

Miley and Lilly are on the revolving clothes rack with Miley sitting desperately trying slip on a bluish green dress but is having a hard time getting it on because of Lilly's legs inside the dress as she is laying on her back.

"Ok this is definitely not an improvement." Lilly says as she gives up trying to get her legs untangled from Miley.

"UGH your feet stink." Miley says as she gets a smell of Lilly's feet.

"Oh yea well how do you like them now?" Lilly says as she moves her feet back so they are right on Miley's face causing Miley to grimace.

_A few more minutes later_

Miley is standing in a tan strapless dress.

"It's a little tight but I think it might work." Miley says as she admires how well the two worked together to get into this dress, "Let's go take a look in the mirror." Miley says as she holds her arms back to link them with Lilly's who is standing back to back with Lilly in the dress as well.

Miley lifts Lilly onto her back and begins to carry her towards the mirror causing moans of discomfort from both girls.

"Goodness" Lilly says, more out of pleasure from being so close to Miley rather than from discomfort, as Miley stops and bends over to let Lilly look in the mirror, "Oh lovely."

_2 hours later at the KMBU studio that Miley will be broadcasting from_

Miley and Lilly walk in side by side up to Robbie Ray.

"Oh look at that, I knew you two couldn't stay mad at each other." Robbie Ray says as he sees the two girls walking in looking like they were holding hands.

"Oh yea we're closer than ever." Miley says as both her and Lilly hold up their arms to show Robbie Ray they are handcuffed.

"You wanna tell me how this happened?" Robbie replies even though he has an idea of who to blame.

Miley rolls her eyes, "Well Oliver thought…" she begins to say but Robbie interrupts.

"Oh sweet niblets, I wish that boy would stop doin' that." Robbie Ray says as his suspicions were proven correct.

"Well none of this would have happened if you would have just picked me." Miley says turning her attention to Lilly.

"Yea well I'm not the one who gave a limo ride a plant." Lilly replies back.

"At least if Fern was playing flag football she would have just picked me."

"IT'S A FICHUS!!"

"NAMED FERN!"

After watching the two girls yell Robbie turns to one of the crew members and says, "You could not pay me enough money to be a teenage girl."

"Hey I got the key!!!" Oliver yells as he runs up to the girls with the key in his hand and begins to try and unlock the cuffs.

"You're live in one minute Miss Montana." the crew member says then walks off.

"Git-R-Done son, Carrie Underwood is on stage right now announcing that Hannah's won the award right now." Robbie says causing Miley's eyes to widen when she realizes something.

"I haven't even thought about what I'm gonna say yet" Miley says starting to panic.

"Well lucky for you I did, all you gotta do is read the teleprompter, your daddy has thought of everything…" Robbie Ray says but is interrupted by the sound of something breaking, "Except the key breaking." he finishes as they realize the key broke.

"Uh Oh" Oliver says as he looks back up from his broken key.

"I hate when he says uh oh." Miley says with an aggravated look on her face.

"Yea it's almost as bad as when he thinks." Robbie says as he points to his head.

"Live in 30 seconds" the crew member comes in and tells Miley.

"Oh boy" Miley says now getting very nervous.

"Gee I wonder what's gonna happen now." Lilly says sarcastically.

"Gee I wonder what's gonna happen now." Miley says back to Lilly in a mimicking tone.

"I have an idea."Oliver says with a smile on his face.

"NOO!!!" everyone except Oliver yells not wanting anything worse to happen.

"Normally I'd agree, but this is a good one." Oliver says hoping they go along with it.

_With Miley sitting on the chair next to her award with Lilly kneeling behind her reaching around the taller girl with her right hand to make it look like it's Miley's_

"Accepting her award live from Los Angeles, Hannah Montana." The announcers voice says then Miley begins to read the teleprompter.

"Thank you so much for this incredible honor. And it means even more knowing…" Miley begins then Lilly's hand begins to rise mocking her as she talks but Miley grabs Lilly's hand, "that its coming from the good folks in Nashville, the place that I'm proud to call my home town.

Miley then starts to shake Lilly's hand around to make it look like she was cheering, "Hurray for Nashville!! I only wish I could be there in person to tell you how I truly feel." Miley then looks over to her right and sees Lilly's hand by her head making it look like she had antlers, "Uhh this is my special wave… to Grandma hi Grandma. Bye Grandma." Miley says as she sticks her other hand up and mimics Lilly's actions then pulls Lilly's hand down with her own.

As Miley continues her speech Lilly starts to raise her hand again and grabs Miley's chin and starts moving her hand around to make her talk weird. Then she sticks her hand into Miley's mouth and pulls her lip to the side until Miley grabs her hand then uses Lilly's finger nail to pick at her teeth saying, "Sorry had a little something in my teeth." causing Lilly to get a disgusted look on her face.

"As I was saying friendship means a lot to me, in fact this song was inspired by my…" Miley continues but hesitates when she gets to the part that indirectly talks about Lilly, 'I'm tired of this, I was stupid, I need to end this before I lose her, I need to tell her I love her' Miley thinks to herself before looking up at her father who is giving her a knowing look and she knows he put that in there to get her to realize what she just realized, then she looks back into the camera and continues, "My best friend, she's been with me through everything, and even though sometimes we fight, we know we'll always get through because well…" Miley pauses for just a second then starts rubbing Lilly's arm and continues, "We love each other," as Miley says that Lilly leans her head on Miley's back, "And nothing says it better than this song, true friends will go to the ends of the earth to find the things you need," Lilly and Miley both put their hands up by Miley's heart and Miley just rubs Lilly's hand, "friends hang on through the ups and dow…" Miley gets interrupted by Lilly sneezing, "Bless you, you've got someone to believe in. Thank you for believing me and thank you for this award, I love you all, good night." Miley finishes and waves with her hand as Lilly does the same.

Miley then gets up to face Lilly knowing exactly what she is going to do.

"I'm sorry." Miley says looking as if she is about to cry.

"Me too." Lilly says with the same look on her face then both girls go to hug each other but their arms get stuck.

"Oww, Oww, Aww" both girls say as they try to hug twice then succeed with the third try.

The girls sit there and hug for a few minutes then pull away.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you Miley."

"No, I'm sorry for being so stubborn and acting the way I did."

"Promise we won't fight over anything like this again?"

"Promise," Miley says then leans into hug Lilly again.

'I can't take this anymore. I need to tell her. Just do it Miley.' Miley thinks to herself as she continues to hug Lilly.

"You know, Lilly what I said was true. I love you Lilly." Miley says as they continue to hug.

"I know, I love you too Miles. You're the best friend any girl could ask for."

"No Lilly, I mean I love you." Miley says as she pulls away from the hug and looks into Lilly's eyes.

"What?" Lilly says kinda confused and sad because she pulled away but looks into Miley's eyes too.

Miley just stands there for a few second then leans in and kisses Lilly soft but passionately then wraps her free arm around Lilly's neck when she feels Lilly kiss back. Then Miley pulls away and looks at Lilly again and waits for Lilly to open her eyes.

"Oh my god, Lilly I'm sorry I just meant to tell you that I didn't me…umph" Miley begins to say but is interrupted by Lilly's lips crashing down on hers this time and she gladly kisses back. The girls wrap their non-cuffed hands around the each other's necks and deepen the kiss. After a few minutes the girls pull away in desperate need for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Miles." Lilly says as she looks at Miley with a smile on her face.

"So have I, Lil."

"And I've been waiting for you two to tell each other the truth for a long time."

Miley and Lilly turn their heads to see Oliver standing in the doorway just with another handcuff key in his hand.

"Oliver how much of that did you see?" Lilly says somewhat panicking.

"From when Miley first kissed you." Oliver says with a smile on his face, "Don't worry I accept you guys." Oliver says as he walks up to both of them and wraps his arms around both of them then holds out the handcuff key for them to see.

"Oh my god you had another one?" Lilly says as she smacks him upside the head with her free hand.

"Well you guys needed to tell each other and I thought this would work and I guess I was right. OWW!!" Oliver says then gets hit upside the head by Lilly again, "What was that for?"

"Just unlock us." Lilly says as she holds up her arm.

Oliver starts to unlock the hand cuff but Miley stops him, "Oliver wait."

"What?"

"I don't want you to unlock us, I wanna Lilly by my side forever." Miley says as she looks at Lilly and kisses her cheek.

"Miles you don't need hand cuffs to keep me, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not now, not ever." Lilly says then kisses Miley's lips then both girls let Oliver unlock them.

_The next day at school during gym_

"Let's go ladies pick your teams, you're slower than my husband in the bathroom." the gym teacher says trying to hurry up the two captains to pick teams.

"You said that last week." Miley says giving the teacher a weird look.

"I know, now he's got a mini-fridge in there. I think he's hiding from me." the teacher says as she walks off.

"I can never imagine why." Miley says after she makes sure the teacher can't hear her causing Lilly to laugh.

"Ok, I pick Joannie." one of the captains announces then Joannie walks over causing all the girls to either laugh or gasp. She then turns around to reveal her head half shaven and glares at Lilly.

"Hey you could have bet a quarter." Lilly says then laughs again.

"I pick Lilly" the other captain announces.

"Hey you pick me you have to pick Miley to." Lilly says before she goes to join her teammate.

"I don't wanna pick stinky." the girl says not wanting Miley on her team.

"I don't care where ever I go she goes."

"Yea, we're kind of a package deal." Miley says holding up her arm to reveal that she and Lilly have on Oliver's hand cuffs.

"Fine, I'll take Lilly and stinky." the girl says then looks over to the other captain.

Lilly looks over at Miley and smiles, "I told you it would work, now unlock us."

"I thought you had the key." Miley says as she looks between the cuffs and Lilly.

"Oh man." Lilly says looking away from the cuffs.

"Hey I don't mind." Miley says giving Lilly a look that causes Lilly to smile and then wraps her free arm around Lilly's neck and kisses her then Lilly pulls away and looks at Miley.

"I love you Miley"

"I love you too Lilly." Miley replies then kisses the blonde again.

As they kiss Miley reaches into her pocket with her cuffed hand and pulls out the key to make sure it was still there.

_Well what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it. As always comment your opinions count. And if you have any episode requests they are more than welcome, just comment telling us which ones you want of PM them to us._

_Well until next time I'm Mandy, and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production. C ya._

_To Taylor: OMG I can't believe the surprise. Please tell me you're going to tell them soon because I don't know how long I can keep it. AHH I'm so excited. I love you so much Tay. I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms again because I plan on not letting you out of them this time no matter what._


End file.
